1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit including an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device has a first electrode, an organic layer including a light emitting layer, and a second electrode sequentially over a substrate. In the case where a direct voltage is applied between the first electrode and the second electrode, electron-hole recombination is generated in the light emitting layer and light is generated. Between each device, an insulating film to separate each device is provided. The insulating film is provided with an aperture correspondingly to the first electrode. A side face of the aperture generally has a tilt angle (taper angle) to the flat face of the substrate.
In the past, for the shape of the insulating film, 1. to decrease the tilt angle (for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-97182) and 2. to approximate the tilt angle to a right angle (for example, described in Japanese Patent No. 3247388) have been proposed.